huyopa2001s_td_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Gondol
Gondol was a tribe from Survivor: Kaôh Rōng. A tribe with two very distinct alliances, they had their fair share of connections and betrayal, especially at the tribe switch. The intermingling of original tribes proved the strength of the cast of Kaôh Rōng. Their tribe colour was yellow. Members Original Tribe *Courtney, an artistic and creative professional model, most recognisable by her lusciously thick eyebrows. *India, a graceful professional model, most recognisable by her bright pink to purple gradient hair. *Natasha, an English singer, songwriter, dancer, actress and overall television personality. *Noel, an English comedian, writer, actor, artist, musician and television presenter. *Sasha, a Brooklyn drag queen, designer, creative director and illustrator. *William, a Quebec marketing student and blogger who is obsessed with social media. Post Tribe-Dissolve Members *Astrid, a feminist protestor who was apart of the 2017 Women's March on Washington. *Chris, after not having his right leg since birth, he is a Canadian track and field paralympian. *Courtney, the owner of a novelty gifts company that supplies national and international retailers. *Dre, a Montreal masters student who is most recognisable for her close to shaved head. *Levi, an LGBT activist who is happily married to his husband following the legalisation of gay marriage. *Sasha *William Tribe History The Gondol tribe was formed on Day 1. Noel and Natasha shared a British bond, promising to take each other to the end. They wanted to make a stronger alliance, but none of the other four wanted to become the third wheel. Gondol won their first immunity challenge, but lost the second. India and Courtney during this time also grew closer as a pair, with India even finding a Hidden Immunity Idol with Courtney and promising to look after each other. Noel and Natasha were now getting desperate in allies and spoke to each person individually to join their alliance. This only painted a larger target on their backs and when it came down to tribal council, Noel was voted out in a 4-2 vote. Natasha started to lose the will to continue in the game, feeling she had no allies left. She tried to split the majority of four and saw that India and Courtney were close allies. She told Sasha and William about the girls, but they felt more comfortable keeping the four strong than keeping Natasha. The majority of four decided it was better if they just get rid of Natasha instead of waiting for her to potentially made it to a tribe switch, where they threw the immunity challenge. Their plan worked, Gondol lost their second challenge in a row and Natasha was the next casualty whilst keeping the four in control. On Day 12, a tribe dissolve occurred where Sasha and William remained on Gondol. They were joined by Chan Loh members Dre, Courtney W. and Levi and To Tang members Astrid and Chris. William and Dre immediately formed a close relationship due to their French speaking connection. She brought him into her alliance with Courtney who likewise starting bonding with Astrid. Although Dre found the idol back at Chan Loh camp, she decided to withhold this information to her new allies until it was absolutely necessary. This left one male of each original tribe on the outs, where Sasha, Levi and Chris formed their own alliance. Gondol was much stronger than Chan Loh, winning the first two immunity challenges they had together. When Gondol finally lost on Day 19, Chris decided to tell his allies about the idol he possessed. Levi came up with a plan to tell William about the idol in the hopes that he would flip and vote for Astrid with them. William however told the rest of his allies about the plan and at tribal council, the four voted out Levi. On Day 20, the two tribes merged and the remaining twelve castaways were one step closer to the title of Sole Survivor. Trivia *Gondol literally means "mouse/rat island" in Khmer. Category:Tribe Category:Kaôh Rōng Tribes